A New Begining
by matt uzumaki
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy finaly admit they like each other
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this story only Nickelodeon has this privilege. If I did I would be rich. This is my first ever fanfic so review and help me out. Thanks guys for reading and please review.

Jimmy-P.O.V.

Jimmy lie in bed thinking about the dream he had just had. "Why am I having theses thoughts?" he whispered to himself._ 'Awake' _he commanded Goddard via thought implant. Goddard instantly was up jimmy sent the memory of the dream to him once again by via thought implant. "Why am I having these thoughts?" once again only this time directed at Goddard. **Maybe you like her** Goddard said on his screen "No not even possible!" he said a little too loudly.

Suddenly he heard his parent's door creak open. '_Sleep'_ he commanded, and Goddard fell asleep. He quickly acted as if he was asleep. He heard his own door creak open, and in stepped Jimmy's dad, Hugh. He stepped over and sat on the side of jimmy's bed. "I know your not asleep Jimbo said his dad, so tell me what's bothering you so much that you would shout in the middle of the night" he said quietly so not to wake his mom.

Once he knew his dad was not going to leave he slowly sat up and began to explain. After explaining his dad said "It sounds like you do have feelings for her Jimbo". His dad got up to leave "By the way happy early birth day since I'm leaving today and I'm not going to be back till the day after your birthday" Jimmy said to which Hugh replied "Thanks Jimbo".

Once he was gone Jimmy started to question what he felt for her. They grew up together as enemies but now he felt as if he liked her _'No'_ he thought. _'No, like is not the right word' _he felt drawn to her buthe had no idea why. _'Why do I like to argue with her first of all?'_ He thought. Then he realized why he likes to argue with her over who was right _'I like the sound of her soft voice, and the way her eyes sparkle like real emeralds'_

Jimmy-P.O.V.

The next day at school they were in first period getting ready to leave for the eighth grade trip to Washington D.C. "You will be in groups of three in the hotel rooms" Mr. Harkenrider boomed "First group for the girls Nowlin, Handsol, and Wallhart" Mr. Harkenrider boomed once again.

After that Jimmy started to tune Mr. Harkenrider out he stared to think about the girl sitting across the table as he thought her name his heart skipped a beat. He began to blush and suddenly Cindy Vortex said "Why you blushing Nerdtron" (Cindy calls him that but she doesn't mean it she is secretly in love with Jimmy) "You goanna answer me _James_" He blushed even more as she said his name from across the table. 

"Nothing Vortex why do you care" He spat at her while he mentally kicked himself for talking that way to the girl he is starting to think that he might love. Just then Mr. Harkenrider yelled "For the final group of girls Vortex, Folaxe, and Quinnlen room 134" "But Mr. Harkenrider Betty Quinnlen isn't here" Cindy said aloud a little smug as she fist bumped Libby under the table. Just then Betty walked through the door and said "Sorry I'm late I just over slept this morning". "That's okay" said Mr. Harkenrider then he said "Now for the last boys Group Neutron, Estevez, and Kowalski room 234".

"Now everyone out to the buses" Yelled Mrs. Hokama. "Scoot over Neutron" said Cindy a little embarrassed "Why Cindy?" a little confused "You have the only open seat" replied Cindy. "Look Cindy there's something I really need to tell you, and I think you're goanna hate me afterward" Jimmy said a little quickly. "What Cindy" said a little hopefull. She thought _'Is he gonna tell me how he feels torwd me'_.

"Well"

"yeah"

"I sort of … um"

"Just spit it out Neutron"

"Lok I sort of…um I sort of like"

Dun, dun, dun cliff hanger. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I hit 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone is been a long time and I'm sorry form now on I'm going to try to update every two days. And to the one who said I need to add details I wrote that story for preview it was supposed to be short but thanks it helped. DISCLAIMER: I don't own jimmy neutron blahbity blah now on to the story hope u like it

"I um sort of like...um"

"Spit it out Nerdtron" Cindy said a little excited.

"Look I sort of like… betty" He said a little rushed.

At that looked like someone had slammed her with a 40 pond lead brick. "Yea whatever Nerdtron" Cindy said in a huffed tone. Just then his self-designed smart phone beeped he whipped it out and read the newly received text 'you should have told her she likes no scratch that she's totally in love with you'. Jimmy stared over at her "What u staring at James" He flinched as she said his name in a pissed off voice.

"Listen Vortex we get to sit by each other" He said rather loudly then under his voice he said "Thanks to you". Then loud again he said "For like the next 20 hours so whatever you're mad about tel…" He was interrupted by her hand across his face. Then before he could do anything she began to kiss him at first h didn't do anything to stop it but his hands pushed her off "What was that for" she asked a little mad he had stop what was leading somewhere. _'He was just beginning to catch up to me in the k' _before she could finish her thought Jimmy had stood and was moving to the back of the bus.

"Everyone off the bus its lunch time" Ms. Hokema (who is coincidently my best friends algebra 1 teacher) yelled. Jimmy stood up and walked off the bus his arm sore; he was sitting next to butch the school bully the first part of the trip so far. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Cindy waiting for him off to the side of the bus suddenly the dream he had had the night before played through his mind

_**Flashback**_

He saw the figure of the woman walking up the isle of the Retroville church he went to on Sundays. She reached the Alter and the preacher started, but he wasn't paying attention he was trying to think of who could be under the ivory white veil when the preacher said "James do you have the ring". Suddenly his hand went to his pocket and pulled out a white box. Then the preacher turned to the bride and repeated "**Cynthia** do you have the ring".

_**End Flashback**_

Suddenly he was interrupted by Cindy tapping him on the shoulder "hey we need to talk" but they were interrupted by Sheen and Libby walking over. Seeing the look of awkwardness and confusion on their faces Libby said "Sheen why don't we go inside and eat". Cindy just shot Libby a 'thank you' look to which Libby just nodded to. "Ok Libbilicious" Sheen said a little adoringly at Libby, who rolled her eyes

"Look jimmy I need to tell you that I… I li" she started but was interrupted by Jimmy saying "No Cindy you don't" She had tears in her eyes "Because love is illogical improvable so it doesn't exact but fear dose you're afraid that you'll never find someone as smart as me that will challenge you and push you in an argument like I do". At this point there were tears in Cindy's eyes "So you mistake these Feelings for love because you think if you love me you can keep from being afraid" Cindy fell to her knees. Jimmy then started to walk into the restaurant.

Cindy just sat there and cried for a minute. Then she got up and put on a 'straight' face while she walked inside. "Girl what happened Jimmy hasn't said a word to anyone he just walked back and sat in the rear of the restaurant?" Cindy then replied "Libby I only have one thing to say about James Isaac Neutron" just then Jimmy started to walk over.

Dun dun dunnn. Hah I love cliffhangers I'm sorry I haven't updated I have been sick. Then next capter will be longer I swear.


End file.
